kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lt. Lunar Wolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knd roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Numbuh 18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Prime-man208 (Talk) 19:52, March 23, 2010 Surprised Really, why's that? fairly 03:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. .__. That. Yeah, you'd be surprised at how bored I actually am. Numbuh 14 NS does a lot more than I do on there. Then again, I remember when I was like that... fairly 00:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello, I'm Numbuh 227, Operative-Kids Next Door (Retired). Good to meet you. As my first sentence revealed, I am a retired Kids Next Door operative. I was never decommissioned, just retired from active service. Write back, and I'll explain my story, why I was given the option of retirement instead of the indignity of decommissioning. Good to meet a current KND operative. I may be retired, but I am willing to help if ever the Kids Next Door needed my help again. Been there, done that, and I'm willing to do it again. Numbuh227 00:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello, thanks for the message you sent to me. Good to meet an active and current Kids Next Door operative. As I probably mentioned before, I am a retired Kids Next Door operative. I'll explain later, but in short, although I am an adult now, I never was decommissioned by the KND after I turned 14. Because I possessed certain skills that Global Command found valuable, I was first extended in active service a year by the then Supreme Leader in 1995. Then when I turned 14 in the next year, 1996, I was extended again six months, until the end of June that year to finish an assignment I started when I was 12. In June 1996, I went to the KND Moonbase, expecting decommissioning. But to my surprise, I was summoned into a meeting before the Supreme Leader and the ENTIRE leadership of the Earth's Kids Next Door. The Supreme Leader explained that prior to my summons to the Moonbase, he and the leading officers at Global Command held an executive session meeting. I was commended for my valued services during my active service all those years. I had saved the lives of many operatives during dangerous moments, me and my team at Sector M. We were basically a KND Super SWAT team, a top secret rescue/combat/counter-terrorism operation, knowledge of the true nature of Sector M was classified, compartmented above even Ultra Secret, a code word secret code named Echo Platoon. And Sector M reported only to the Supreme Leader. We didn't report via the Global Tactical Officer. I'll explain more about my old team later. Anyway, the Supreme Leader announced at the meeting that I was considered too valuable and too skilled to be subjected to the decommissioning process and risk having my valuable knowledge lost forever, in case the Kids Next Door ever needed my kind of operative skills again. But I was in fact past the age of remaining in the active service of the Kids Next Door. So, they did something for me to let me remain commissioned, but not actively involved in the KND anymore. But the benefit was I would be allowed to remember all I did in the KND, but not allowed to reveal it to anyone outside the KND. So this message you shall consider a classified communication between operatives. The benefit to the KND was I could be reactivated in any sort of emergency. I'm still loyal to the KND, and I still visit Moonbase from time to time. So, to stop rambling, the decision of the KND Global Command was I would be granted retirement. I would leave active service, but remain commissioned and open to recall to active duty in an emergency. So, my KND operative file is now in the inactive operatives file, stamped RETIRED. My KND operative identifcation card is stamped after my name "Operative-Retired", As I said to the Supreme Leader after I accepted the retired operative status on my way to the shuttle back to Earth, I would be ready for the rest of my life if the KND ever needed my hand again. I am Kids Next Door for life. I told him when I got to the gate, in the words of a friend who is a retired US Navy SEAL: This is my vow to the KND: Been There, Done That, And I'm Willing To Do It Again. Anyway, hope to hear again from you. If you need me, I'll be there for you and your team. Been There, Done That, And I'm Willing To Do It Again. Numbuh 227, Operative-Kids Next Door (Retired) Former post: Sector M, Earth. 08:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh227 08:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Numbuh 26 old friend. I knew about the Teen Operatives when I was with Sector M. But unlike the Teen Operatives, we were a code word secret placed above even the priority to hide the existence of the Teen Operatives corps. Because you are with the Teen Operatives, I will exercise the discretion I am allowed in revealing what KND knowledge I possess within the KND community and reveal the following: Several of my former teammates did in fact join your group, and a couple of them had been recruited for Sector M from Sector C4. Because we still both report only to the Supreme Leader, I have clearance to reveal the existence of former members of my sector within your Teen Operatives command. I did do some work there after my retirement, but I never formally joined. The reason being was between my 14th and 23rd birthdays, I had been struck with a series of recurrent series of wracking body pains and illnesses. some of which kept me out of any really active operations with them during my own teen years. Those illnesses are now controlled, which is why I am still available to the KND as a retired operative. I took retirement because I had started becoming of poor health shortly before I left active service, but I didn't want the humiliation of decommissioning. And the Global Command didn't wish to lose me either, or my tactical knowledge which I used to form the Echo Platoon code word secret KND Super SWAT team within Sector M. Sector M's true nature was a top secret, and Echo Platoon was a compartmented code word guarded secret higher in secrecy than Ultra Secret. I am not even sure if even the Galactic KND knew of Sector M or Echo Platoon. Oh, if you wish to know, I'm 28 now, which obviously makes me ineligible for the Teen Operatives corps. But even this time in my life, as long as I live and as long as I have function of mind and body, I will fight again if the Kids Next Door, be it you or another ever recalls me to duty. Been there, done that, and I'm ready to do it again. Oh, for your eyes only. The reason I still report to the Supreme Leader solely, as you do, is because I was recently given a new KND assignment. I am the leader of the Kids Next Door Retired Reserve Corps. I formed the Retired Reserve from adult operatives formerly decommissioned who along with the Supreme Leader I felt were worthy of recommissioning and re-assignment as retired operatives in a corps that would be available for active operations in cases of extreme emergencies that can't be dealt with by either the active duty operatives of the KND or them with reinforcement from the Teen Operatives. We'd be the emergency action corps. In fact, I formed the Retired Reserve, basing its formative template on my former command of Echo Platoon and Sector M. For your information, and this is your eyes only in this message, I got at my request the KND to recommission the great Numbuh 0, or as you knew him, Montgomery "Monty" Uno, Numbuh 1's father. After re-commissioning I told him of my idea for a corps of retired operatives kept at readiness for active operations under extreme circumstances. Numbuh 0 has commended my idea and agreed to remain recommissioned and he is my second-in-command of the Retired Reserve. If you check his file now, he's stamped "Recommissioned-transferred to retired operative status." His current assignment "Second in Command-KND Retired Reserve Corps". We're going to be reviewing other candidates for slots in the corps. Not every operative will be offered the chance to join the Retired Reserve. But I may offer you a slot once you age out of the Teen Operatives. Let me know what you think of my new assignment and if you'd accept retired operative status and joining the Retired Reserve instead of decommissioning once you turn 20. Good to see you again. Write back soon. Numbuh 227, Operative-Kids Next Door (Retired) Former post: Sector M, Earth (Classified) Current assignment: Leader-KND Retired Reserve Numbuh227 03:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Numbuh 26. I got your greeting. Thanks for letting me know when you'd hit 20. In advance, I'm extending an offer to you the option of retired operative status and transferring into the Retired Reserve to be an operative ready to come back and strike at the enemy again if the Kids Next Door activated the Reserve for an emergency. Wait....receiving an emergency transmission on all KND frequencies. It's Abby, Numbuh 5 over at Sector V. The Sector V treehouse just got violently attacked by forces unknown to them. But it was a brutal assault....the treehouse is a shambles....oh no, Numbuh 1's badly hurt, he's bleeding out. Numbuh 26, alert the Teen Operatives and forward Sector V's emergency message to Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, Rachel McKenzie. Request that she also order activation of the KND Retired Reserve corps. We need to get to Sector V, NOW, 26! I'm commandeering a combat craft, meet me at Retired Reserve HQ in Sector M. Bring a medical crew with you from the Teen Operatives. I'm bringing with me my old Echo Platoon Super SWAT Team. We need to get to Sector V, and airlift Nigel to a medical facility capable of dealing with major trauma injuries. Numbuh 5 reports he's non-responsive, and CPR's in progress. KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!! Numbuh 227, Operative-Kids Next Door (Retired) Former post: Sector M, Earth (Classified) Current assignment: Leader, KND Retired Reserve Corps Numbuh227 08:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) SOMEONE TRYED TO KILL FAIRLY!!! Numbuh12000 06:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 06:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Message to Numbuh 26, Emergency Response Numbuh 26, I got your emergency message, I'm gathering Numbuh 1 and the other retired members of Sector V together to come help you and figure out who the mole is in Global Command. If you can send your location or at least a clue about it I'm coming now. Numbuh 227 02:02, June 23, 2015 (UTC)